improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiefdom
Fiefdom is an independent longform improv comedy team which performed regularly in New York City from August 2006 to July 2008. Cast Chris Camp Bevan Mahaney Sandy Marks Jamey Shafer Trevor Williams Previous Cast Members Samantha Gurewitz Shelli Koffman Pat Love Kim Rittberg David Segal Directors/Coaches Gavin Speiller Jonathan Gabrus Jon Daly Jon Bander History Every member of Fiefdom met while taking classes at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. The earliest form of the group started practicing together as early as the Summer of 2005. Fiefdom participated in the competitive improv show The Project, winning their first season and continuing for two more. Their preferred form was a montage. They also experimented with hosting a live band at their shows and having the band provide a soundtrack for the improv. None of the groups members ever really liked the name of the group. In the final months of the groups existence they started advertising themselves as T.G.I.Fiefdom (The Group Isn't Fiefdom) to free themselves from the burden of a bad name with using an even worse one. *Fiefdom(1): Chris Camp, Shelli Koffman, Pat Love, Kim Rittberg, Jamey Shafer, David Segal, Trevor Williams *Fiefdom(2): Chris Camp, Shelli Koffman, Pat Love, Kim Rittberg, Jamey Shafer, Trevor Williams *Fiefdom(3): Chris Camp, Samantha Gurewitz, Bevan Mahaney, Kim Rittberg, Jamey Shafer, Trevor Williams *T.G.I.Fiefdom: Chris Camp, Bevan Mahaney, Sandy Marks, Jamey Shafer, Trevor Williams Where are they now? As of June 2009... * Chris Camp : Performs at the Magnet Theater with the Megawatt team Chet Watkins. * Samantha Gurewitz : Performs at the Magnet Theater with the Megawatt team Harlequin. * Shelli Koffman : Has performed in some theatrical productions at NYU and currently lives in India. * Pat Love : Not actively improvising. * Bevan Mahaney : Not actively improvising. Designs shoes. * Sandy Marks : Not actively improvising. Performs stand up comedy across the NYC. * Kim Rittberg : Not actively improvising. Meets many famous people working on shows like Entertainment Tonight and Fox News. * David Segal : Performs with popular sketch group Olde English. (Olde English website). * Jamey Shafer : Is a senior agent on Improv Everywhere and is works as a freelancer in tv/film production and game design. * Trevor Williams : Improvises with indie teams Bad Data and Rhonda. Frequently appears in College Humor videos and is a creator of Uber Luber death metal and Nice Bros. Fiefdom's Championship Season During the "competitive years" of The Project Fiefdom were the champions of their first season. The group considered themselves a bunch of rag tag nobodies, as they were the only team that was entirely comprised of newish improvisers(none of which had by that time never been on a house team at any given theater). They were greatly intimidated by their competition but prevailed through immense support from friends and family. Their experience improvising with far more experienced people made them into the fine human beings they are today. The final standings were as follows: FINAL STANDINGS (ending 4/23/07) Place Name Score ------------------------- 1st Fiefdom: 151 points 2nd The Adoricorns: 131 points 3rd Strongers: 125 points 4th Gift of the Wild: 124 points 5th Team Fernandez: 123 points 6th The Ghosty Teen Cartoon Mysteries: 121 points 7th Mice Cream: 112 points ELIMINATED 8th Bright Eyes: 103 points ELIMINATED Trivia * Fiefdom performed in one Cage Match at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre on June 21st, 2007 and lost to Omlette Vision 78-59. * In one performance at Under St. Mark's Theater an audience member in the front row of a packed house passed out. Fiefdom stopped the show for 15 minutes to make sure the girl was okay. After a brief intermission they continued their show only to (distastefully) use the girl passing out as a call back in the later parts of the show. * In a particularly poor performance in front of a packed house at Gotham City Improv, Fiefdom's set was ended by false fire alarm where the whole audience was evacuated out of the building. Gotham City Improv is on the 8th floor of the building. Fiefdom never finished the set. * In the late stages of the group, Fiefdom tried to save some cash by practicing in the small park across from the gas station on 10th avenue and 14th street. Directly next to the Liberty Inn and The West Side Highway. This is a horrible place to practice improv. Links Fiefdom on MySpace Category:Improv Groups Category:New York City